dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Power Levels (The Forgotten)
Below is a list of power levels of all notable characters in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. Notes *Power levels listed are not always that character in fully powered form. The only times where that is the case, it will be noted in the description. *It is assumed here that, based on canon understanding of power levels, the Super Saiyan transformation multiplies a Saiyan's power level by 50x. Super Saiyan 2 is 100x and Super Saiyan 3 is 400x whatever the Saiyan's base strength is. *Saiyan is a very inconsistent thing in the manga/anime. However, based on the consistency of it at least up to the Namek Sagas, the percentage that will be used in my story is 33% increase per Zenkai. Rarely, a more critical injury will have a slightly higher Zenkai, and minor injuries will not result in full Zenkais. *The average human has a power level of 5. That will be observed and respected in this story. }||PIB; Average Power Level||5 |- | ||Guva||PIB; Vs Tien||537,000 |- | ||Tien||PIB; Vs Guva; Full Power||3,500,000 |- | ||Guva||PIB; Defeated||84 |- | ||The Benefactor||PIB; Introduction||0.3 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||SD; Flashback; Great Ape||68,000 |- | ||Ledas||SD; Flashback; Great Ape||66,000 |- | ||Layeeck||SD; Flashback; Training The Boys||3000 |- | ||Lascon||SD; Flashback; Training The Boys||2500 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||SD; Flashback; Base Form||6800 |- | ||Ledas||SD; Flashback; Base Form||6600 |- | ||The Benefactor||SD; Flashback; Watching Lascon||.3 |- | ||Lascon||SD; Flashback; Fighting The Benefactor||2700 |- | ||The Benefactor||SD; Flashback; Fighting Lascon||28,000 |- | ||Layeeck||SD; Flashback; Burning Lascon's House||1320 |- | ||Ledas||SD; Flashback; Burning Lascon's House||1090 |- | ||The Benefactor||FP; Flashback; With Frieza||1670 |- | ||Frieza||FP; Flashback; With The Benefactor||500,000 |- | ||Guva||FP; Flashback; Attacking The Benefactor||220,547 |- | ||The Benefactor||FP; Flashback; Dominating Guva||1,500,000 |- | ||Ledas||FP; Going Super Saiyan||6,275,000 |- | ||The Benefactor||BOMB; Vs Tien||5,339,817 |- | ||Tien||BOMB; Vs The Benefactor||3,100,000 |- | ||Ledas||BOMB; Attacking Vegeta; Super Saiyan||6,133,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||BOMB; Defending Himself||3,078,000 |- | ||Ledas||BOMB; Vs Goku||6,133,000 |- | ||Goku||BOMB; Vs Ledas||5,760,450 |- | ||Tien||Visionary; Last Gasp||2,450,670 |- | ||Chiaotzu||Visionary; Trying To Help Tien; Wounded||22,000 |- | ||The Benefactor||Visionary; Destroying Tien and Chiaotzu||13,000,000 |- | ||Gohan||Visionary; Super Saiyan 2||200,000,000 |- | ||Piccolo||Visionary; Charged Up||100,000,000 |- | ||The Benefactor||Visionary; Vs Gohan And Piccolo||45,000,000 |- | ||Gohan||Visionary; Tired||30,000,000 |- | ||Piccolo||Visionary; Tired||15,000,000 |- | ||Gotenks||Visionary; Vs The Benefactor||40,000,000 |- | ||Goku||Visionary; Super Saiyan 3; Start Of Fight||10,000,000,000 |- | ||Goku||Visionary; Super Saiyan 3; Quickly Losing Power||4,000,000,000 |- | ||Krillin||Testament; Injured||2 |- | ||Goku||Testament; Super Saiyan 3; Fighting The Benefactor; Power Still Decreasing||500,000,000 |- | ||The Benefactor||Testament; Fighting Goku||480,000,000 |- | ||Goku||Testament; Super Saiyan 3; Defeated||17,000 |- | || ||Testament; Throughout||4 |- | || ||Testament; Average Power Level||9 |- | ||Ledas||Testament; Vs Vegeta; Super Saiyan||1,013,450,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Testament; Vs Ledas; Super Saiyan||980,000,560 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Testament; Vs Ledas; Super Saiyan 2||1,960,001,120 |- | ||The Benefactor||Testament; Attacking Vegeta||1,800,000,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Testament; Wounded||600,980 |- | ||Ledas||Testament; Hit With Poison||260,500 |- | ||The Benefactor||MM; Holding Ledas; Lowering His Guard||400,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||MM; Fighting Off The Benefactor; Super Saiyan||670,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||MM; Afflicted||170,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||MM; Wounded||340,500 |- | ||Ledas||MM; Partially Healed From Senzu; Vs The Benefactor; Super Saiyan||883,413,560 |- | ||The Benefactor||MM; Vs Ledas||1,500,000,000 |- | ||Vegeta||MM; Super Saiyan 3||12,000,000,000 |- | ||The Benefactor||MM; Fighting Vegeta||3,800,000,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||MM; Flashback||5020 |- | ||Ledas||MM; Flashback||5000 |- | ||Ledas||Maximum Power Level In The Saga||35,378,000 |- | ||Ledas||Maximum Super Saiyan Power Level In The Saga||1,768,900,000 |- | Fulfillment Saga || || || |- | ||The Benefactor||Against The Po-lice||400,000 |- | ||[|Policemen||Inherent Level||6 |- | ||Police Chief Nagamo||Throughout||5 |- | ||Ledas||With The Alien||12,000 |- | ||The Benefactor||Cutting Up Ledas||600,000 |- | ||[|Red Ribbon Army Soldier||Average Power Level; Chemically Enhanced||4500 |- | ||Ledas||Against the RRA Soldiers||6,000 |- | ||Krillin||At Yajirobe's Car||15,000 |- | ||Yajirobe||Throughout||847 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Needing A Senzu||117,597 |- | ||[|Red Ribbon Army Scientists||Average Power Level||4 |- | ||[|Captain Green||Original Power Level||4800 |- | ||Ledas||Against The Larger RRA Force||90,000 |- | ||Silver||Original Power Level||7,000 |- | ||Ledas||Against Silver and Company||32,000 |- | ||Ryori||Wounded||2 |- | ||Cardinal||Wounded||1 |- | ||Ledas||Against More RRA Soldiers||156,000 |- | ||[|Captain Green||Biochemically Enhanced||36,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||In The RRA Complex||300,000 |- | ||Ledas||Against Green||300,000 |- | ||[|Silver||Biochemically Enhanced||52,000 |- | ||[|Private Wisconsin||Throughout||4500 |- | ||Ledas||Super Saiyan||1,500,000 |- | ||The Benefactor||Talking||20,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||With Ledas And The Alien||300,000 |- | ||Ledas||Super Saiyan 2; Full Power||2,200,000,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Super Saiyan 2; Full Power||4,700,000,000 |- | ||The Benefactor||Full Power||10,000,000,000 |- | ||Krillin||Landing Next To Vegeta||20,000 |- | ||Ledas||Badly Wounded||144 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Super Saiyan 2; Weary||1,451,000,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Defeated||1000 |- | ||Ledas||Zenkai Refill; Base Max||27,700,000 |- | ||Ledas||Zenkai Refill 2; Base Max||34,625,000 |- | ||Ledas||Super Saiyan 2; Maximum Power||3,462,500,000 |- | ||The Benefactor||No Time To Power Up||4,000,000,000 |- | ||The Benefactor||Blinded||350,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||Hurt So Bad||418 |- | ||The Benefactor||Cutting Ledas||814 |- | ||Ledas||Final Fight Against The Benefactor; Super Saiyan 2 Maximum||2,800,000,000 |- | ||The Benefactor||Cutting Ledas||3,000,000,000 |- | ||[|Verlate||Power From The Box||160 |- | ||The Benefactor||In The Box||0.000001 |- | ||Ledas||In The Box||0.000001 |- | ||Ledas||Out Of The Box||22 |- | ||Korin||Throughout||190 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Training On The Grass||200,000 |- | ||Ryori||Wounded; In His Hospital Bed||1 |- | ||Ledas||With Ryori Searching Around||2 |- | ||Ryori||Healed||3 |- | ||Trunks||Super Saiyan; Finale Battle||30,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||Finale Battle; Base||50,000,000 |- | ||Cardinal||Healed||4 |- | ||Krillin||Finale Battle; Vs. Yamcha||200,000 |- | ||Yamcha||Finale Battle; Vs. Krillin||160,000 |- | ||Ledas||Finale Battle; Super Saiyan 2; Vs. Vegeta||4,400,000,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Finale Battle; Super Saiyan 2; Vs. Ledas||5,875,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||End Of Saga Base Maximum||44,000,000 |- | Outbreak: Paved In Blood || || || |- | ||[|Master Loriphim||Killing The Prey||7300 |- | ||[|Fellow Students||Killing The Prey||3800 |- | ||[|Boy||At The Hunt||350 |- | ||[|Boy's Mother||Throughout||906 |- | ||[|Nico||Base Level||1000 |- | ||[|Boy||Killing Nico||1410 |- | ||[|Igear||Base Level||1000 |- | ||[|Boy||Killing Igear||1470 |- | ||[|Guard 1||Base Level||8400 |- | ||[|Guard 2||Base Level||8500 |- | ||[|Boy||Trying His Darndest Against The Guards||3700 |- | ||[|Ayale||Base Level||250 |- | ||[|Master Loriphim||Killing Ayale||7000 |- | ||[|Boy||Using His New Energy To Kill Loriphim||10,560 |- | ||[|Pack Of Guards||Combined, Max||68,000 |- | ||[|Boy||Frenzy Rising, Ki Blast Against The Guards||25,000 |- | ||[|Boy||Days Later, Frenzy Still Rising, Against the Full Armies||40,000 |- | ||Frieza||Throughout||501,357 (1st form) |- | ||[|Zarbon||In Frieza's Sanctum||18,000 |- | ||[|Unnamed Captain||In Frieza's Sanctum||14,000 |- | ||[|Average Frieza Soldier||Second Legion||1500 |- | ||[|Boy||1 Month Of Continuous Frenzy Buildup, With Frieza, Not At Full Power||123,000 |- | ||[|Boy||Killing The Second Legion, Full Energy||256,000 |- | Forever Alone || || || |- | ||[|Sertung||Trying The Legate||500,000,000 |- | ||[|Verlate||On Trial||10,000,000 |- | ||[|Verlate||Out Of The Flashforward, On The Kai's Planet; Max Power||420,000,000 |- | ||[|Verlate||Speaking To The Kai||10,000 |- | ||[|Chosen Kai||Confrontation||1,000 |- | ||[|Chosen Kai's Pets||Confrontation||50 (each) |- | ||[|Chosen Kai||With Verlate's Power||567,000 |- | ||[|Chosen Kai||Confrontation With Forty-three||512,000 |- | ||[|Chosen Kai||The Kaboom||460 |- | ||[|Chosen Kai||Power Evaporating||800 |- | ||[|Forty-three||Killing The Chosen Kai With Stolen Energy||105,000 |- | ||[|Verlate||Broken Jaw, Tired||40,000 |- | ||[|Savage||Bein' All Mean||23,000 |- | ||[|Delegate||The One Who Yelled Out "Outrageous!"||90,000,000 |- | ||[|Sertung||Sealing The Legate, Using Full Power||675,000,000 |- | ||[|Sertung||Teaching Little Purple How To Use Energy||300,000 |- | ||[|Little Purple||Under Sertung's Watchful Eye||200 |- | ||[|Korin||In The Mind Prison||42 |- | Apology (Deleted Scene 1) || || || |- | ||Ledas||Start Of Scene||2 |- | ||Miki||Start Of Scene||2 |- | ||Ledas||As They Are Doing It||2 |- | ||Miki||As They Are Doing It||3 |- | ||Miki||End Of Scene||2 |- | ||Ledas||End Of Scene||2 |- | Innocent Luck (Deleted Scene 2) || || || |- | ||Ryori||Throughout; Unconscious||1 |- | ||[|Nurse Yorokobi||Start Of Scene||3 |- | ||[|Nurse Yorokobi||As She Is Doing It||4 |- | ||Ledas||Start Of Scene||2 |- | ||Ledas||Opening The Locked Door||16 |- | ||Ledas||With Yorokobi, Kneeling||3 |- | ||Nurse Yorokobi||With Ledas||4 |- | ||Ledas||With Yorokobi, On The Bed||18 |- | ||Nurse Yorokobi||End Of Scene||3 |- | ||Ledas||End Of Scene||2 |- | Bedtime (Deleted Scene 3) || || || |- | ||Ryori||Start Of Scene||2 |- | ||Ledas||Start Of Scene||2 |- | ||Chaiva||Start Of Scene||5 |- | ||Ryori||As They Are Doing It||4 |- | ||Chaiva||As They Are Doing It||18 |- | ||Ledas||As They Are Doing It||5 |- | ||Ledas||As They Are Doing It; Super Saiyan||250 |- | ||Ledas||As They Are Doing It||20 |- | ||Ryori||End Of Scene||2 |- | ||Ledas||End Of Scene||2 |- | ||Chaiva||End Of Scene||5 |} Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Lists